


Time to Come

by threepios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Sad, i felt like it tbh, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios
Summary: After losing Anakin, 3PO is reassigned to one Captain Antilles. Before that can happen though, 3PO has to be wiped.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Time to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threepio stans babey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=threepio+stans+babey).



> Angst. Literally all I know. I hope you like it! Also it's like 12 AM so please don't judge me.

**19 BBY**

**ALDERAAN**

C-3PO was, what R2 would call, a pessimist. He wouldn't really call _himself_ that but, in recent years, 3PO learned how to listen to his friend. He didn't know if this was the personality Master Anakin had programmed him to have or if it was a malfunction in his software. He supposed, now, he would never know. Master Ani was gone and so was Senator Amidala. He pondered to himself if this was all his fault, if he had made some error in judgment and this was his punishment for doing so. C-3PO's memory would be wiped. No memories of joining Master Ani on crazed adventures to Separatist planets. All the times R2 had stressed him beyond belief, which was much more common than you would think. But 3PO wouldn't exchange any of those memories for anything in the galaxy.

Yet, he still found himself helplessly being tinkered with. At any moment he would forget all his stupid adventures and he'd had to get used to R2's bumbling self all over again. He'd have to forget the importance he felt when Padme had placed his gold plating on for the first time. 3PO didn't live, not really, not in human eyes but he existed. And it wasn't common for anyone to treat droids with decency. They were made for and to serve their owners. But Padme and Anakin had treated him like his very own being many times and 3PO would hold that close to his circuits for the rest of time. Even if he couldn't remember it. Maybe R2 would remember for him, maybe he could restore his memory. It was wishful thinking but it was still worth a shot.

3PO just wished he could--

The droid turned off and then suddenly came back to life. The mechanic stepped away, his fingers came to his chin as he called out with an accented voice: "What are you?"

"C-3PO, human cyborg relations. I'm familiar in over 6 million forms of communications." His golden head tilted in wonder at the grease covered mechanic. "How may I assist you, sir?"

"Who was your maker, _C-3PO_?" The mechanic asked with a gruff, lighting his own smoke and drawing out the droid's name.

If C-3PO had a face, it would be pulled up in disdain due to the unlikable gaunt of this man. "The Old Republic, of course, sir."

"Great," The mechanic mumbled and turned on his heel, leaving the room.

"Great?" 3PO repeated quietly, confused. He wasn't sure where he was nor why he was being worked on by a mechanic. Maybe he had malfunctioned? 

Captain Antilles entered the room respectfully, his nose scrunched once he caught the putrid smell of the shop. R2-D2 was quick on his heels, his head spinning around in relief to see the golden droid but more confused to see wires hanging from his head. "C-3PO," Captain Antilles cleared his throat, straightening his back. "I am Captain Antilles and this is my droid, R2-D2."

R2 made an angered noise that was similar to him saying screw off to Captain Antilles. He wasn't happy that Anakin had left behind, with no goodbye, just telling him to stay with the ship. It had made him anxious, of course, due to the fact that he had been acting so off. Now, he was gone. And 3PO was the only thing from R2's past that was left.

"Hello, R2-D2. I am C-3PO." The golden droid introduced.

And R2 had lost the only connection to his past.

* * *

**36 ABY**

**ALJAN KLOSS**

3PO felt anew when R2 finally gave him his memories back except. . .there was more than there was before. Memories of Anakin Skywalker and Padme. Their wedding, their demise, their. . . _children_. Shock filled the golden droid as he jumped a little, Princess Leia was now gone and so was Master Luke. Yet again R2 and 3PO were the only things left of the past. The old friends looked to each other and the words slipped from 3PO's cogs to the air around them. **  
**

"Master Luke and Master Ani," He said aloud. "They are too much alike, those Skywalkers."

R2 could only give a sad beep in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder to myself a lot why most of the fics I make involve the loss of memory or regaining it. . .I don't know. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Kudos and Reviews much appreciated.


End file.
